Les ailes disparues
by winry
Summary: Sakura, princesse de son royaume, est en amour avec ce garçon, même si son frère désapprouve. Mais voilà qu'à son bal de 16ème anniversaire, elle se fait complètement trahir. Aventureromance.


_Bonjour tout le monde! Bon j'arrive avec une nouvelle fic, les ailes disparues. Cette fois je me suis inspiré de Tsubusa chronicle. J'ai seulement vu le premier épisode et lu les deux premiers mangas, mais bon! Ça m'a inspiré! Je remercie vraiment tous les gens qui m'ont reviewé pour Les ailes de la musique. Je suis vraiment reconnaissante. Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer cette histoire aussi! Pour une raison que j'ignore, quand j'upload mon texte, les petites barres avant les phrases de parole disparraissent. Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire pourquoi, ça m'aiderait beaucoup! Alors j'espère que vous allez aimer mon histoire!_

* * *

**_Les ailes disparues _**

Chapitre 1-

Sakura s'était toujours plu à se ballader à travers les rues de son royaume. Les gens, qui l'admiraient énormément, ne s'empêchaient pas de la saluer et de la complimenter. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus du fait d'être princesse. Mais il y avait quand même certains inconvénients.

Princesse Sakura! Comment va votre frère?

Sakura tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et se força pour esquisser un sourire poli et courtois. Touya, le roi, était ce qui déplaisait à Sakura de sa vie. Du plus loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, celui-ci l'avait toujours surprotégée en lui empêchant de faire à sa guise. Combien de fois lui avait-il ordonné de rentrer au palais alors que la jeune et insouciante princesse ne faisait que s'amuser dans les rues avec des gamins. Mais la vraie raison pourquoi Sakura était souvent en colère contre son frère, c'est qu'il lui empêchait de voir la personne la plus chère dans son cœur. Pour une raison que Sakura ignorait, Touya avait toujours ressenti une profonde haine pour le garçon qu'elle aimait tant. La vie au palais était paisible et calme. Chaque matin, Sakura se faisait réveiller par ses chers serviteurs. Ceux-ci lui préparaient un petit déjeuner exquis. C'est alors que Sakura enfilait sa tenue et qu'elle allait se ballader dans les rues pour discuter avec les gens. Habituellement, elle rentrait au palais pour l'heure du souper et il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des conversations avec Yukito, le sorcier du palais. Doté d'une gentillesse inimaginable, celui-ci avait toujours été là pour la princesse et contrairement au méchant Touya, il n'avait jamais rien empêché à Sakura. Donc chaque jour était à peu près le même pour Sakura. Mais aujourd'hui, ce serait un jour différent des autres. Et elle le savait bien.

Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à saluer une jeune fille, elle sentit quelqu'un lui empoigner le bras et l'entraîner rapidement dans un coin plus sombre de la rue. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu cette force. Cachée par des boîtes qu'on avait entreposé dans la ruelle, Sakura plaqua son kidnappeur contre le mur de pierre froid et elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, comme si elle avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis toujours. Une petite lueur de lumière réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages pour illuminer le visage de l'homme en face d'elle. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque hypnotique se posèrent sur Sakura avec amour. Sakura enlaça le garçon. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Je suis heureux de te revoir Sakura-chan!

Moi aussi Fai. Je m'étais tellement ennuyée.

C'est dur de réussir à te voir. Avec ton frère qui te surveille tout le temps.

Je sais, répondit tristement Sakura.

Sakura…

Oui Fai?

J'ai quelque chose pour toi!

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent. Une des grandes qualités de Fai était le fait qu'il réussissait toujours à la surprendre. Et elle adorait ça.

C'est chez moi! Je ne pouvais pas l'amener.

Sakura se mit à hésiter et Fai s'en rendit aussitôt compte.

J'ai tout prévu!

Il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule et en sortit une grande cape de couleur sable. Il la mit sur la tête de Sakura.

Voilà! Comme ça personne ne va te voir avec moi!

Oh merci! S'exclama joyeusement la princesse.

Fai la prit par la main et ils se rendirent rapidement à sa demeure, une petite maison de bois à l'Est de la ville. Une fois rentrés, Sakura enleva la cape, qui commençait à être pesante. Fai l'embrassa rapidement et lui ordonna de fermer ses yeux, ce que Sakura fit aussitôt.

Sakura, tends les mains!

Sakura s'exécuta. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ce que Fai lui avait préparé cette fois. Elle senti alors quelque chose de chaud et surtout de très doux se laisser déposer dans sa main.

Fai…qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Ouvre les yeux!

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un cri de joie se fit entendre à travers toute la demeure. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi mignon.

Oh! Fai! C'est magnifique!

Je suis content que tu aimes!

Elle approcha sa surprise de son visage. C'était un animal étrange au pelage blanc qu'on aurait pu comparer à un lapin à cause de ses deux longues oreilles pointues qui tombaient de chaque côté de son joli minois. Mais ce qui distinguait la créature des autres lapins, c'est que celle-ci avait une pierre rouge au milieu du front. Et qu'il se tenait sur les pattes de derrière. Sakura l'approcha et frotta sa joue sur le pelage doux de l'animal.

Fai! Où l'as-tu trouvé?

C'est pour ça que je me suis absenté pendant quelques jours. Je l'ai trouvé sur une montagne à l'Ouest! On m'avait dit qu'il y avait une espèce de lapins très mignons et je me suis dit que cela te ferait sûrement plaisir!

Oh! Mais il ne sera pas triste loin des siens?

Je ne crois pas! C'est le premier que j'ai rencontré et il a tout de suite sauté sur mon épaule.

Sakura éclata de rire. Mais une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit.

Fai?

Oui?

Comment allons-nous l'appeler?

C'est une excellente question! Laisse-moi réfléchir!

Je sais! Lança Sakura dans un cri de triomphe.

Oui?

Mokona!

C'est une excellente idée! Je crois que Mokona sera parfait!

C'est alors que la petite créature sauta sur la tête de Sakura et se mit à pousser des cris de joie.

Je crois que ton nouvel ami t'apprécie, Sakura.

Merci beaucoup Fai, répondit sérieusement Sakura et le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle s'approcha de Fai et le baiser fut délicieux. Surtout avec Mokona qui sautait d'une tête à l'autre, comme pour avoir l'attention des deux amoureux. C'est alors qu'un son d'une puissance inimaginable se fit entendre. Sakura sursauta, puis elle soupira.

Je dois y aller…mon frère me demande, dit-elle tristement en prenant la main de Fai.

Ah je commence à être habitué tu sais!

Sakura embrassa Fai et elle vint pour partir, Mokona dans ses bras.

Hé Sakura! Tu emmenènes Mokona avec toi? Tu ne crois pas que Touya va se douter de quelque chose.

Sakura se mit à réfléchir. Fai avait entièrement raison. Mais elle allait se sentir moins seule avec son demi-lapin.

Je lui dirais que euh…peu importe! J'inventerai bien quelque chose!

D'accord! Je t'aime Sakura!

Moi aussi Fai!

C'est en courant et sous les regards interrogateurs des gens qui apercevaient Mokona que Sakura se rendit au palais. Elle arriva enfin devant l'immense édifice. De hautes tours étaient errigées, donnant l'impression qu'elles pouvaient toucher le ciel. Deux énormes portes en or avaient été mises au devant du château. Sur le toit flottaient des drapeaux de couleur or et bleu, couleurs qui représentaient le royaume. Mais ce que Sakura préférait de son palais n'était pas ce côté majestueux et élégant. Elle adorait aller à l'arrière et admirer le jardin immense que l'on avait installé. Dans les rues circulait un bruit disant que toutes les sortes de fleurs existantes avaient été plantées dans ce jardin. Sakura ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais elle s'accordait pour dire qu'une quantité infinie de races de fleurs était présente.

La jeune fille, tenant son nouveau copain dans ses bras, se dit qu'elle pourrait rentrer sans se faire apercevoir par Touya. Elle franchit une pièce sombre sur la pointe des pieds et elle arriva ensuite dans un grand salon couleur doré dans lequel avait été posé un immense piano. Elle continua ses efforts de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Je crois que j'y suis, pensa-t-elle. »

Mais…

Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu pensais?

Sakura fit un bond et elle échappa Mokona par terre.

Touya apparut dans la pièce. Il regarda l'animal avec dégôut.

Sakura? Je veux des explications immédiatement.

Sakura fit la moue et elle essaya d'éviter le regard de Touya. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, ce qui la trahisait.

Je…c'est une nouvelle race de lapin! Je me promenais dans la rue et…euh…quelqu'un, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas (elle insista sur le mot « pas « ) est venu, comme ça, sans raison, me le déposer dans mes bras! Eh oui! Et avec ma grande gentillesse, je n'ai pas pu dire non! C'est alors que des brigands..

Mais Touya la coupa aussitôt.

Sakura. Comment peux-tu mentir à ton frère de cette façon sans en avoir honte!

Mais Touya!

Il n'y a pas de mais. Si tu ne te débarasses pas de cette chose aussitôt, j'ordonne au cuisinier de nous préparer un mets avec! Oui! Je suis sûr que ce serait délicieux!

Mokona courut se réfugier dans les bras de Sakura, terrorrisé. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, dégageant une aura sereine et calme.

Votre Majesté, vous ne devriez pas être aussi cruel envers elle.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Yukito!

Bonsoir Sakura!

Sakura, dit Touya en ramenant la jeune rebelle à la réalité, je suis très sérieux. Si demain je revois cette chose dans mon palais, je la fais exécuter. Et je ne veux plus que tu revoies Fai. Tu le sais très bien alors ne t'entête plus à le revoir.

Sakura lança un regard de colère vers son frère.

Tu es injuste, Touya, cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Votre Majesté…avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous trouve très dur avec elle.

Touya soupira.

Yukito, je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Tu n'es pas seulement le sorcier du palais, tu es aussi mon ami.

Yukito se sentit rougir.

D'accord Touya.

Touya sourit et se mit à regarder la nuit tomber par une des immenses fenêtres qui surplombait la salle.

Tu sais Yukito…je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle fréquente ce Fai. Tu sais très bien que moi ce qui arrivera.

Je le sais Touya. Mais le destin est une chose que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler. Tu sais, après l'hiver, qui est si froid et malheureux, vient le printemps, et ensuite l'été! Il arrivera un grand fléau. Mais après les choses ne feront qu'aller mieux. Crois-moi. Et de toute façon, nous ne sommes pas supposés de savoir ce qui se passera dans l'avenir. Donc nous n'avons pas le choix : nous devons laisser les choses suivre son cours.

Je sais bien, dit Touya en soupirant, et je ne demande qu'à te faire confiance Yukito. Mais j'ai tellement peur pour elle. J'ai peur que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

Touya…pour le bal de seizième anniversaire de Sakura, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois la laisser venir avec Fai. Nous savons depuis très longtemps que ce bal sera le point tournant de l'histoire.

Tu as raison Yukito. J'y penserai.

Sakura était assise au milieu de son lit, pensant tristement à Fai. Elle était très en colère contre son frère. Sa chambre était une pièce immense. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier beige et rose. Son lit était entouré d'un fin voile rose. Une grande commode de bois avait été posée dans un coin de la chambre. Sakura adorait sa chambre, même si elle s'y sentait un peu seule. Elle repensa alors à l'évènement qui arrivait à grands pas : son bal d'anniversaire. Dans ce royaume, le seizième anniversaire d'une fille était le signe qu'elle devenait une femme. Sakura se devait donc de fêter cet évènement. Et comme de coutume, un grand bal avait été organisé. Elle ne savait pas encore avec qui y aller, étant donné qu'il lui avait été formellement interdit d'amener Fai. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, ce qui sortit la jeune princesse de ses rêveries.

Va-t-en Touya, hurla-t-elle.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit quand même.

Belle façon d'accueillir ton frère chéri!

Va-t-en je t'ai dit!

Écoute, je dois te parler.

Sakura se tourna et fit semblant d'ignorer Touya. Elle préféra observer Mokona, marchant de long en large de la pièce, découvrant sa nouvelle chambre.

Bon! Fais semblant de ne pas m'entendre si tu veux. Mais je sais très bien que tu m'entends.

…

Tu sais, pour ton bal, tu devras te trouver un cavalier.

Non, répondis sèchement Sakura.

Ah bon! Moi qui croyais que tu voulais y aller avec Fai! Désolé, je m'étais trompé!

Sakura se retourna aussitôt. Touya était debout, prêt à quitter la chambre.

Quoi, demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Ah! Madame s'intéresse à la conversation maintenant. Eh bien j'ai réfléchi. Même si je ne suis pas vraiment pour, tu peux venir avec Fai. Je ne te dis pas que je vais faire des efforts pour lui parler, mais bon, je ne vous embêterai pas.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle courut vers son grand frère et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Merci mille fois Touya! Demain je vais aller lui annoncer la nouvelle!

Hé! Je n'ai pas dit que je te permettais de le fréquenter! Je fais seulement ça parce que je ne veux pas voir ma petite sœur seule à son bal.

Mais je dois absolument le lui annoncer!

D'accord. J'irai lui annoncer moi-même.

Sakura fit la moue et se libéra des bras de son frère.

C'est ça ou c'est rien. Choisis Sakura.

D'accord alors…mais ne l'embête surtout pas!

Je ne peux rien promettre. Je lui ferai apporter des habits. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait en sa possession quelque chose de convenable pour ce bal.

Merci Touya! J'apprécie vraiment.

Touya se retourna et vint pour sortir de la chambre. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte, il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose à sa sœur.

Ah..et pour Mokona. Tu remercieras Yukito, il m'a convaince de te permettre de le garder. Mais je ne veux pas voir cette affreuse créature se promener librement dans le palais sinon je le mange au petit déjeuner!

Sakura éclata de rire.

Merci Touya.

Je sais, je suis trop bon. Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Bonne nuit!

Touya retourna au salon, où Yukito l'attendait.

J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mise dans le pétrin plus qu'autre chose.

Ne t'inquiète pas Touya. Nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sera que temporaire.

J'espère seulement que tu as raison.

Une semaine passa. Et Sakura ne vit pas Fai. Elle était très reconnaissante à son frère de le laisser accompagner sa sœur, donc elle décida d'obéir à ses ordres. Mais la semaine fut pénible. Sakura en profita pour apprendre quelques tours à Mokona, qui commençait à bien se plaindre au palais. Sakura avait même surpris Touya en train de parler à Mokona. Le jour du bal arriva. Sakura avait tellement hâte de porter la robe qui avait été conçue pour elle. Toute la journée lui servit à se préparer en vue de la soirée. Le soir se pointa enfin, ce qui rendit Sakura encore plus nerveuse.

Fai se rendait au bal, portant les habits blancs et beiges qui lui avaient été prêtés. Ces couleurs faisaient étrangement ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux blonds pâles qui lui tombaient dans le visage. C'était ce soir qu'il mettrait son plan à éxécution. Il était nerveux, mais il savait que cela marcherait. Il devait se tenir loin de ce mage, Yukito. Car il savait. Cela était évident. Touya savait probablement aussi. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours gardé Sakura loin de Fai. Mais comment savaient-ils? Il était strictement interdit d'essayer de connaître l'avenir. C'était une loin universelle. Peu importe. C'est ce soir qu'il allait agir.

L'immense salle de balle était pleine à craquer de gens importants qui étaient venus des quatre coins du monde pour l'anniversaire de Sakura. On pouvait apercevoir à perte de vue des robes de toutes les couleurs. Cela ressemblait presqu'à un jardin, rempli de fleurs. Les hommes étaient très élégants aussi. Quelques enfants se tenaient tranquillement à travers les adultes. Un immense lustre de diamant était suspendu au plafond. Dans un coin de la salle était installé un petit orchestre de chambre qui jouait de la musique somptueuse. Pas trop forte, juste assez pour être entendu. Un escalier de marbre surplombait la salle. C'est par là que la princesse ferait son entrée. Au fond de la salle était posé un trône majestueux sur leque était assis Touya, vêtu de noir. À ses côtés se trouvait Yukito. C'est alors qu'un homme capta l'attention de tous.

Et maintenant, la princesse Sakura Kinomoto.

Tous les gens se turent et posèrent leur regard sur la jeune fille, qui se trouvait en haut de l'escalier. On entendit quelques exclamations.

Elle est tellement belle!

Maman! Je veux être une princesse comme ça moi aussi!

Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau…

Sakura descendit lentement les longs escaliers. La robe qu'elle portait était simplement magnifique. Elle était faite de soie et arrivait aux chevilles de Sakura. Elle avait été fabriquée de tissu d'une teinte rosée, ce qui faisait ressortir les paumettes de la princesse. Celle-ci portait de petits souliers d'un vert tendre, ainsi qu'un collier de pierre et des boucles d'oreille de la même couleur. Sur ses cheveux couleur cendre avait été déposé un petit diadème doré. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en chignon derrière sa tête, mais quelques mêches frisées s'en détachaient. Sakura parvint à la dernière marche. Elle vit alors Fai, plus beau que jamais, s'approcher d'elle.

Mademoiselle, dit-il, amusé.

Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Il lui prit le bras. Les conversations reprirent leur cours. La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Sakura reçut énormément de compliments. Mais son compliment préféré avait été celui de Fai, qui l'avait comparée à la rose la plus parfaite au monde.

Quand la soirée fut avancée, Fai s'approcha de Sakura.

Sakura, tu veux dancer?

Oh, bien sûr, répliqua joyeusement Sakura.

Viens!

Il lui prit la main et la traîna au mileu de la salle, juste sous le lustre. Touya ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard méfiant vers Yukito.

Touya, fais-moi confiance. Ne te laisse pas dépasser par les évènements. Nous en avons tellement parlé. Nous sommes prêts à affronter ce qui va arriver.

Tu as raison Yukito.

Sakura se colla sur Fai et ils se mirent à dancer. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait tellement. Si elle s'était doutée que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le revoyait…

Fai sortit subtilement une petite clef de sa poche. Les évènements qui suivirent se passèrent tellement vite que personne ne sut comment réagir. Fai poussa Sakura par terre et récita une incantation. La clef se transforma en immense scèptre doré.

Sakura, tes ailes seront maintenant miennes. Je m'approprierai le pouvoir qui sommeille en toi.

Sakura, bouche bée, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, s'était relevée. Fai tendit son scèptre vers elle. D'immenses ailes sortirent du dos de Sakura, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Mais ce qui suivit fut encore plus douloureux. Fai pointa son scèptre sur chacune des ailes et ferma les yeux. Les deux ailes s'arrachèrent du dos de Sakura et entrèrent dans la poitrine de Fai. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire triomphant et il regarda Sakura, étendue par terre.

Cela faisait si longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il disparut, laissant derrière lui une salle pleine mais silencieuse. Touya se leva et se mit à crier.

Tout le monde dehors! Laissez-nous!

Les gens obéirent aussitôt, laissant au milieu de la pièce une jeune fille inconsciente. Yukito arriva en courant. Il sortit son scèptre et se mit à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles. Touya s'agenouilla par terre et prit la main de sa petite sœur. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Touya…que s'est-il passé?

Tu as perdu tes ailes, répondit tristement son frère. Je savais que ça allait arriver, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de laisser cela se produire.

Sakura ne comprenait rien. De quoi voulait-il parler? Des ailes? Elle avait des ailes? Yukito et Touya prirent la princesse dans leur bras et allèrent la déposer dans son lit. Ils se dirrigèrent vers le salon.

Demain, elle part, décréta Yukito.

Combien de temps a-t-elle sans ses ailes.

Un an.

Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas Yukito. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a donné Mokona.

C'est une chose que je n'avais pas prévue non-plus…


End file.
